


牲血

by tuweibatuanzi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Madness, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuweibatuanzi/pseuds/tuweibatuanzi
Summary: 你从未离开，你看着他回返，你看着他在赎罪，你看着他破碎，你看着他疗愈，你看着他在疯狂中走向毁灭。You never left. You see him return. You see him atone. You see him break. You see him cure. You see him head for his destruction in madness.
Relationships: Eönwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 8





	牲血

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：虐待二梅妹妹警告⚠️

_“在古希腊的异教传统中，以牲血涂唇可使亡灵开口。在《奥德赛》中，奥德修斯曾以牲血为祭，使阿基里斯与阿伽门农的亡灵显形，阿开亚人曾经的第一勇士与最高统帅，在他面前交谈、哭泣与和解。”_

_—题记_

* * *

一缕血色的细线。

它自阴影中的幕帘里而来，仿佛来自黑暗深处。它从石台上淌下，沿着地面的凹槽蜿蜒流动，仿佛一尾游走的蛇，刺痛了你的眼，丰盈了雪白云石的花纹。

你站在窗边，你听见了幕帘后传来一些低语，一些呻吟，一些哽咽般的吸气声。那个高大美丽的梵雅女子闻声而来，赤裸的双臂丰腴如春日阳光下的牙雕。

她抬臂掀开帘起，往里探了一眼便像被烫到一样往后一缩。你看着她跑了出去，脚步声渐渐远去。那尾血蛇游走着，在地面的一处坑洼中汇集成一汪血色的圆月。

那黑夜般厚重的天鹅绒幕帘留着一小角，敞开着，内衬上金色的流苏在你眼前晃漾。

你没有被诱惑，你知道里面是什么。

她很快回来了，身后跟着四个同样高大美丽的梵雅护卫。金发的侍女脸上挂着泪水，一抹嫣红的飞霞自眼角晕染开来。

“……伊昂威殿下在哪……”

“大君主的会议……依然没有结束……”

“……传信官已经出发了，只是不知道及时能回来……”

他们在幕帘外站了一阵，彼此低声絮语，犹如风吹过松林般发出沙沙的声响。

“……费诺里安不是第一次寻死了……”

“……”

谁没有进去，谁也没有掀开幕帘。他们和你一样，他们都知道。

过了一会，伊昂威来了。

金发的迈雅站在一队盔甲瓷白的梵雅骑士中间，依旧显得高大英俊，如同第一次自地平线上升起的大希望之星，群星在他的光芒下升起。你看着他走过庭院，大步跨过装饰华美的正门，穿过重重纤细的门廊。他在幕帘前停住，低下头，然后掀开了幕布，躬身进入。

你听见了一声绝望的哭喊，然后又是一声，比上一声更加绝望、。当你松开陷阱的绞索时，射杀那些从中逃窜而出的、遍体鳞伤的幼鹿时，它们也会发出如此凄厉的尖叫——它们通常在陷阱中挣扎数日直到精疲力竭，在陷阱打开、奔逃而出的一瞬间被射杀。

你垂下眼睛，盯着地面上那条流动的血线。你听见伊昂威喃喃的低语，尖叫声渐渐小了下去，呻吟和抽泣升了上来。迈雅虔诚的祷告，淹没在肉体碰撞的声音之中。

“救救我……”你听见幕帘中喃喃的低语，夹杂着抽泣般的恳求，“松手罢……我想死。”

你听不清迈雅的回应。这是一种古朴的、类似圣咏的歌声，带有治愈与镇定的力量。抽泣声渐渐沉寂下去，融化在庄严圣洁的歌声中。

当房间里仅仅剩下他的歌声时，幕帘掀开了。你看着伊昂威抱着玛卡劳瑞从里面出来。他长剑在腰间发出摄人的光辉，剑柄末端的白水晶光华璀璨。他转身离开房间，高挑的梵雅骑士们纷纷为其让路，簇拥着他向外走去。

玛卡劳瑞依旧苍白，而且浑身赤裸。他低垂着头，双眼紧闭，紧紧靠在伊昂威的胸甲上。伊昂威雪白的羊绒披风包裹着他，使他在迈雅的怀里如同一捧碎瓷。你跟在他们后面，在林立的长枪与辉煌的银甲中，你看见玛卡劳瑞的黑色长发如同灰水中的藻类，浮动着，颤抖着，试图抓住些什么，又什么都抓不住。

伊昂威抱着他走进庭院，把他放在一处开阔的草坪上。那里草木葱茏，百花盛开，从那里极目远眺，可以看到欧幽洛雪在晴空之下闪着冷白的光芒，伊尔玛林宫殿如同一颗栖息于上的寒星。在山体的阴影之下，是众神永远丰盈的绿色原野，以及百钟齐鸣的圣城维尔玛，她庙宇莹白，银色穹顶闪耀着不朽之光。

阳光和煦而温暖，连玛卡劳瑞都为之动摇。他慢慢睁开眼睛，将脸颊在伊昂威身上磨蹭了一会，然后慢慢扭扭向向太阳的方向。他无所畏惧地直视着阿瑞恩为赤色火焰所点燃的战车，灰色的瞳仁茫然而迷蒙。你难过地看着他，你知道他已经眼盲很久了，这一反应不过是天性使然。一如飞蛾无目却能扑火。

在他被束缚的双手间，一种比日光更为神圣和耀眼的光芒从他的指缝间丝丝缕缕地漏出。伊昂威抱着他坐在喷泉旁边的台阶上。他很细心地用手托着披风包裹的部分，没有直接接触到玛卡劳瑞的肌肤。

梵雅骑士沉默地站在他们身边，神情凛然。他们或是转过头去盯着远方的圣山，或是与同伴以目示意。最后，他们之中最为高大俊美的一位——也是铠甲纹饰最为繁杂的一位，走上前去，在伊昂威耳边低声说道：

“殿下，赎罪者无权享受阿瑞恩与提里安的光辉，这是塔尼魁提尔来的命令……”

“我知道。”

“您已经和大君主发过誓了。”

“我还向大君主发誓要留住他的性命。”

“……是。”

伊昂威抱着玛卡劳瑞又坐了一会，直到一匹毛色雪白的快马自维尔玛的方向奔来，带着众维拉的传唤口信。迈雅把他放在原来的位置，然后站起身来。

“你要走了吗。”你听见玛卡劳瑞开口问道。

“嗯。”

“我能在这里呆多久？”

“直到你不想再寻死为止。”

“你什么时候回来？”

“傍晚，或者更早一些。”

你没有看使者的脸上的复杂神色，马蹄声渐渐远去。你转头看向维尔玛，在圣城银亮的庙宇与穹顶之中，一圈雪白的光环格外动人心魄。

审判之环，玛哈那哈尔。

你凝视着那雪白光环。它俯卧在连绵的绿丘之间，它见证了双圣树的诞生，众神之战的开端，以及对米尔寇的错误审判。当芬威陨落与宝钻失窃的消息传来时，费艾诺在它冷酷无情的注视下拂袖离去，诺多一族再也不曾归来，面见此它的光耀。直到埃雅仁迪尔携着他的妻子再次踏入此间，在众维拉面前接受裁决。

众神在此静坐，在此交流，在此裁决，在此宣判了最后的费诺里安的结局。

你想起玛卡劳瑞的回归，或者说，玛卡劳瑞的羁押。伊昂威不是唯一一个被追逐玛卡劳瑞的迈雅，但是是他，在海岸上发现了费诺里安的踪迹，并对着转身奔逃的玛卡劳瑞射出了致命的一箭，正中后者的脚踝。

就在他依从本性放走费诺里安之后的两个时辰之内，集聚而来的众爱努在会议中驳回了最高统帅的决定，他们决定追回维拉的造物——无论是哪一个。

你看着玛卡劳瑞被迈雅的绞索套住脖子，他早已在悲伤和疲劳中精疲力竭，惊惶中剧痛带来的昏迷似乎是一种仁慈。

你别开头。

伊昂威守着他。玛卡劳瑞在回返维林诺的船上醒来。

你站在他的背后，玛卡劳瑞背对着你，你看不见他的神情。

“为什么，”他轻轻说道，“你是不是早就知道？”

他被拉到审判之环中，在诸维拉面前跪倒，认罪，然后忏悔。

但是他没有。伊昂威那个不可挽回的错误使得这个最后的费诺里安铁石心肠。尽管他从前如此渴望归顺于西方诸神，他还是在维拉面前说道：

“茜玛丽尔籍由我父亲的双手诞生，无论如何，费诺里安都有权拥有它。尽管我们在追逐誓言的过程中血溅双手，为她所拒绝。但最初的荣光依旧归属于她，也归属于费诺里安，

“我只为此行中血溅无辜而忏悔。至于最初的誓言，我等将此生都掷于其幽微精深的阴影之下，在其指引下义无反顾地走上毁灭的通途。既已竭力，仍不能得，此举已然跃出了首生子女命定的界限。此乃我等悲哀之处，而非我等罪孽之处。

“我只忏悔，我不后悔。”

维拉们沉默地看着他。在他的族人之中响起一阵喧嚣。喧哗回荡在星光穹顶之下，掩盖了他本人的悲伤。他的母亲，高傲的诺丹妮尔，在这一刻拂袖而去，正如多年前双圣树凋亡的那一夜，他的丈夫当着中维拉之面冲出会场，使得悲伤的哭声响彻天地。诺多的至高王，芬威最俊美的儿子阿拉芬威转过头去，不忍心目睹侄子的结局。良久，曼督斯缓缓起身，宣布了维拉最后的判决。

“触碰不可触碰之物，即为罪孽。”

他们因其暴虐判处玛卡劳瑞永世的孤独。因其残杀亲族，他无权回归他的亲族之中，无权分享提里安的福乐与荣光。

他们因其不敬判处玛卡劳瑞永世的黑暗。因其违逆诸神，他们剥夺了他的视力，一切尘世光芒都不属于他，甚至连照耀中洲的日月之光都无法落于其身之上。

最后，他们把最后两颗茜玛丽尔掷于其面前。宝钻灼伤了玛卡劳瑞的双颊。你听见玛卡劳瑞的吸气声在一瞬间变得急促。

他们因其最后的傲慢判处玛卡劳瑞永世的痛苦。最后两颗茜玛丽尔，爱努们将它从大地之心中带出，从深海之底挽回，放置于大能者的眼前。昔日费雅纳罗最为美丽的造物，成为了束缚其血脉的的、不可破毁的枷锁。

你看着玛卡劳瑞惊惶地后退，高大的金发梵雅从背后拦住了他。你听见他在极度的惊惧中发出的尖叫，“我们已经放弃了誓言——”，他推开梵雅骑士的双手，试图站起来，但是很快被重新击倒在地，“她拒绝了我们——”

他被铐住双手，伊昂威从曼威的王座后走出，神情悲哀而又冷漠。你看着他缓缓捡起散落在地的茜玛丽尔，然后置于玛卡劳瑞的手中。在那一瞬间，你听到了皮肉烧灼的嘶嘶声，以及玛卡劳瑞的惨叫。

你再一次别开头。

维拉将他囚禁于维尔玛的暗室之中，据说那里曾经拘禁过另一位大能者。你站在他身后的阴影里，听着他的惨叫日夜回荡在石室的穹顶之下。当你从石室的囚窗里往外望时，时常能看到衣着翩跹、身材纤细的泰勒瑞族人登上圣城洁白的台阶。

你知道，他们是来请愿的。请求维拉处死最后一个费诺里安。

时不时有守卫来监视玛卡劳瑞，逼他饮食与清洁。他们绝大多数都是梵雅，却依旧厌恶费诺里安。而玛卡劳瑞被铐住了双手，几乎无法自理。守卫厌恶他、唾弃他、憎恨他，以至于时常将帮助发展成殴打，再将殴打发展成进一步的侵犯。

而你只是站着，仍由他们在房间里进出。

玛卡劳瑞的哭泣与惨叫渐渐小了下去，变成持续性的抽泣。使得此处变得如同涅娜的圣殿一般。

偶尔的，你会听见守卫们的低声交谈。

“大能者为何不处死他？为何罪孽却依旧能留在维尔玛？”

“你不觉得，他活着更痛苦了吗？”

“他们想让他赎罪，活人比死人更乐意忏悔。”

“不，也许他们只是想留住最后一个费诺里安。他们说，曼督斯的殿堂里没有费诺里安。无论是做父亲的，还是做儿子的，都没有。他们一死，灵魂便湮灭在虚空里，被黑暗所吞没。”

“这样不好吗？”

“可这样他们的美丽也会消退……毕竟是诺多的第一家族，他们曾经留下过那么多惊心动魄的美丽……”

一些诺多也曾来探视过他。他的堂弟，曾经的芬罗德费多拉刚，在门前伫立良久，直到玛卡劳瑞用最后的理智让他滚开。他转身离去前的最后一句话是：

"别让他母亲看到他这副模样。”

你没有往墙上划痕记日的习惯，玛卡劳瑞也更不可能有。不知道过了多久，在玛卡劳瑞彻底耗尽他的那分美丽时，他第一次试着自杀。

伊昂威来了。彼时这个费诺里安已经处于极度的神经衰弱之中，他不着存缕地被拖到伊昂威面前，黑色的长发上沾满了血沫，血污从囚室一路拖到走廊。他在高大的迈雅身下颤抖如同风中秋叶，几乎已经不能言语。

“放我走吧……”他仰着头，双眼紧闭，羽睫轻颤，美丽的脸庞为鲜血所污浊，同时为茜玛丽尔的不朽之光所点亮。

伊昂威怜悯你地看着他，然后残忍地违逆了他的希望。迈雅不顾他的拒绝抱住他，圣洁的躯体灼伤了玛卡劳瑞，正如他手中的宝钻让他永世在痛苦中徘徊。囚犯发出久违的惨叫。他哀鸣着，肉身却在伊昂威的触碰中渐渐愈合——曼威的传令官虽然不以治愈出名，却依然持有有着雅凡纳的祝福——为其所触碰者，其身必不死。

他最终恢复了平静，在泪水中完成了他的疗愈。伊昂威走后，向曼威提出请求——最后的费诺里安已经出现了自残的征兆，除了大能者以及他们的仆从，维林诺谁也留不住他。他需要一名迈雅来时刻治愈他。

“所以，”伊昂威回头看向众迈雅，“有谁愿意？”

他迎来了意料之中的沉默。除了形体以外，迈雅与首生儿女只有一处相同——他们都厌弃双手染血的费诺里安。

当伊昂威把他的囚犯带回他的宅邸时曾引起过一片风波，在他的仆人与侍从中，一半的效力者弃他而去，而剩下的一半迫于忠诚而留下，谁也不愿意接受照顾费诺里安的差事。而泰勒瑞族的拜访者们也纷纷前来，簇拥在他的府邸周围，仿佛复仇的鹰隼嗅着血腥气而来。

伊昂威遵从了他和曼威的誓言，为他的客人准备了暗室与纱帘，以确保其自绝于天光之外。他频频为玛卡劳瑞疗愈，但是他无法挽救他灵魂的堕落。他任由——不如说是无能为力地看着玛卡劳瑞在渐渐发疯。他尝试着自杀，一次比一次更成功，血溅在雪白的大理石地面上，犹如雪地繁花。一开始，只是最普通的肢体触碰便可治愈。到最后，伊昂威不得不和他进行更加深入和密切的触碰。迈雅已被封圣的肉体与茜玛丽尔一样，在治愈的同时会灼痛罪人的身体。因此对于玛卡劳瑞来说，每一次疗愈都是一次酷刑。

你坐在窗台上，看着玛卡劳瑞一次又一次地寻求解脱，又一次又一次在惨叫中回返尘世。

他无可救药地往疯癫的深渊滑落。

有时候，你坐在他的身边，试图抱着他，但是他从你的指尖滑落。他常常一动不动地缩在角落里，重复那些过去的对话，有和亲族的，有和仇敌的，有和生者的，也有和死者的，仿佛那些幽灵自曼督斯回返，穿过昔日时光的重重幻影，环绕在他的四周，倾听他的呓语和哀鸣。他说着说着便会开始哭泣，然后向着虚空忏悔。

“阿巴茹萨……我想念你……我好想你……我不应该遵从阿塔的命令。是我，是我第一个开始动摇……”

“阿塔，阿塔。我好后悔，我本应该在你身边……”

“我想死，埃尔汶，我想死……我真的没有想到你会跳下去……”

“……咳……埃尔洛斯……埃尔隆德……咳咳……”

最让人心碎的是那一次。他在清凉的秋夜中醒来，然后撞破了自己的额角。他慢慢地从大理石的石台上爬下，仰着头，以盲眼追逐着窗外的月亮，如同一尾搁浅的鱼。提里安的银辉照亮了他被痛苦折辱已久的面庞，也点亮了他手中的造物。使茜玛丽尔在他的掌中迸发出灿烂夺目的光芒，照亮了整个黑暗的囚室。

“……你骗了我，你说你只是想把它丢下去……我看着你跳下去……我恨你……不，别走……是我，是我先抛弃你的……所以你才会抛下我先走对吗？如果那天……不……我应该战死在你脚下……”

你转过身，不忍心再听。这是他第一次没有呼唤死者的名姓。

疯癫唯一的好处是为他博取同情。那一天，伊昂威第一次打破禁令，将他带出囚室，安置在庭院开阔的草坪上，在那里，玛卡劳瑞获得了短暂的安宁与解脱。你站在掌灯的白衣侍女之中，看着伊昂威用毯子包裹住他的囚犯，将他抱在怀里，在他耳边轻声歌唱，倾听他的哭泣。夜风自欧幽洛雪而来，枝叶婆娑的沙沙声笼罩着这片刻的静谧。

他的亲族依然在为他争取。他的母亲与叔父会在每月的祭典前一天盛装登上圣山欧幽洛雪，祈请维拉们的宽恕。

伊昂威的泰勒瑞客人来了又走，他向他们展示了费诺里安的悲惨境遇，客人们听着房间里的哀鸣和低语，看着那溅在暗室之中的暗红血迹，无一不掩面落泪。这些客人们回到海港，带来了他们好奇的亲族，直到整个澳阔隆迪都亲眼见证、亲耳听闻了这场悲剧。最后，伊昂威的门庭冷落下来。

甚至连梵雅族的护卫与侍女都对他心生怜悯。那个照顾她的碧眼侍女是第一个。她亲自喂他喝水，为他擦洗身体，甚至在玛卡劳瑞哭泣的时候将他的头颅枕在她丰美的胸脯上，学着伊昂威轻轻哼歌为他缓解痛苦。你甚至一度怀疑她是否爱上了玛卡劳瑞。而那些护卫，对于伊昂威偶尔打破禁令的行为也视而不见。

但是这一切似乎都与玛卡劳瑞无关。他蜷缩在自己的暗室之中，外部的浪潮拍打着墙壁，去而复返，来而复走，伤不了他，也救不了他。他是慢慢溺亡在故人的影子之中的。

你回过头，赤红的霞光已染上维林诺的穹顶，最后一抹夕阳的余晖消失在碧绿的地平线之下，瓦尔达的星辰攀上了黛色的东方天际。

玛卡劳瑞面朝西方，夕阳为他苍白的脸颊镀上一丝的血色。他慢慢地站起身来，依旧裹着伊昂威的披风。侍女们牵着他走出草坪。黑发的诺多时不时地停下喘息，或者为地面上的一些障碍绊倒，她们耐心地停下来等他。

你依旧站在那里，凝视着西方天际上最后的霞光。那一抹血色，是如此厚重，如此轻盈，如同浓重的牲血，渐渐没过牲祀的祭坛。

那些肮脏的东来者曾经说过，以唇触牲血，可以活死人，可以跨生死。活人饮血便可与死者对话，亡灵饮血便可再入尘世。

你出神地凝望着它，仰头想吻一吻那抹晚霞。你觉得自己仿佛是从这一缕血色中来的，又是从这一缕血色中走的，这一切的开始，又是一切的结束。

你想起囚室中那些细密的血色花纹，那汪血色的圆月。

你开始往回走，穿过庭院，穿过走廊，然后回到玛卡劳瑞的囚室。金发的侍女包围着他，为他梳洗。

和往常一样，你从她们中间穿过，而她们毫无知觉。玛卡劳瑞双眼低垂，黑发披散在瘦削的肩上，安静地接受着她们的摆弄，似乎已经摆脱了疯癫。

房间刚刚被清洗过了，那些血色的花纹业已消失，大理石台面恢复了洁白。

只有那轮血月，还奇迹般地定格在房间中心。它甚至没有凝固，如同一眼来自大地深处的活泉，在烛火下晃动着、荡漾着，闪烁着生命的微光。

你在它面前站定，然后跪下，俯下身，吻了吻那一眼血样的活泉。

你抬头时，看见了无数惊恐的眼睛。

你在众人惊愕的目光中起身，径直穿过重重的纱帘，放任她们径自奔逃，尖叫与呼喊回荡在空旷的走廊中。你的玛卡劳瑞——他看起来是如此的欣喜，如此的美丽，理智与光明似乎短暂地笼罩了他，青春的火光重新在他破败的躯体内部燃起——一如你曾在福乐消退前的维林诺所见的他，他手捧茜玛丽尔，脸庞为双圣树的光辉所点亮，在纯粹的喜乐中向你奔来。

你抱住他，任性由他在你怀中泪流满面。

“奈雅，”他抽泣着，你看着泪水从他的浑浊的眼睛中流出，“是你吗？你终于来了……”

你说，是我，然后握住剑柄，抚摸着他颤抖的肩胛。他在你面前哭泣，在你面前忏悔。

“我想你……你肯原谅我吗？”

你说，我原谅你，然后猛地向他肋中刺去。

他仰着头，出神地凝望着你，鲜血从他口中溢出。

“奈雅，”他哽咽着，“我好累，我们要去哪里？”

你说，我们去虚空，阿塔和图卡芬威在那里等我们。你用力下刺，长剑贯穿了他，也贯穿了你。

他的呼吸越来越急促，鲜血源源不断地从他口中流出。可是他看起来如此的平静，而且喜悦。他把头放在你肩上，你感受着他慢慢闭上眼睛。

“我想你们了。”

“我也是。”

你凝视着伊昂威悲伤的眼睛，剑柄上的那颗白水晶在迈雅手中光华璀璨。他抽出了长剑，而你拥抱着玛卡劳瑞，转头堕入了无边的黑暗。


End file.
